This invention relates to a printer for a recording material, and in particular, to a printer for a recording material in which an image is formed by using a reflecting means such as a digital micro-mirror device or a D-ILA device.
In recent years, image processing technology based on a personal computer etc. has made a progress, for example, in plate-making or photoengraving, without forming a film for plate-making, directly forming a plate for printing has been in practice. In order to form a printing plate directly in this way, exposure technology using a digital imaging light is remarked.
Such a digital imaging light is controlled for each pixel by a digital micro-mirror device (reflecting means) having a number of small pieces of micro-mirrors (micro-reflectors), each of which is capable of varying the reflection angle of a bundle of rays, arrayed in the directions of rows and lines. Such a digital micro-mirror device is now put on the market, for example, with a trade name called DLP from Texas Instruments Inc. in USA, and also a digital projector using this device is put on the market. On the other hand, a D-ILA device having a similar function is also known as a reflecting means.
Further, it has been heretofore known to use such a digital micro-mirror device in the exposure of a recording material (for example, by the publications of unexamined patent application H10-104953 and H9-164727), and a printer for a recording material using this has been provided to the market.
Incidentally, for an image forming apparatus in which an image is formed by applying a digital imaging light to a recording material, a laser exposure apparatus using a laser beam, etc. can be cited, but these have the defect that they are comparably high-priced and weak against vibration. On the contrary, an image forming apparatus which carries out the formation of an image using a digital micro-mirror device has an advantage that it has stability in exposure, ease of operation, a reasonable cost of the apparatus. However, there is a problem that it is inferior in image quality. The reason will be explained in the following.
In the digital micro-mirror device, one micro-mirror has a small size of 16 xcexcmxc3x9716 xcexcm, but the number of pixels included in a digital micro-mirror device which is generally put on the market is 600xc3x97800 pixels, 1280xc3x971024 pixels, or 208xc3x971152 pixels; this is sufficient for use in a projector or the like, but it is not suitable for forming a high-quality image on a recording material.
For example, assuming that the whole surface of a recording material having a width of 250 mm is exposed by using a digital micro-mirror device having the largest number of pixels in a line (2048 pixels), the number of pixels (number of dots) per 2.54 cm (1 inch) becomes 205 (205 dpi).
This number of dots is sufficient for use in a digital projector or a high definition TV, but it is not sufficient for a recording material which requires 600 to 3000 as the number of pixel data per 2.54 cm (per 1 inch) in some uses. For this reason, in a conventional printer for a recording material, by limiting the enlargement magnification from the digital micro-mirror device, that is, by limiting the width of the recording material to be exposed (namely, the maximum image width), image quality is kept at or over a certain value. Against this, it would be very convenient if an image could be formed on a recording material having a broader width by using this method.
In order to form an image on a recording material having a broader width without lowering image quality, it can be thought of to increase the number of micro-mirrors in one side of a single digital micro-mirror device to a large degree. However, it is not desirable to particularly manufacture such a digital micro-mirror device because it brings about the increase of cost.
It is an object of this invention, by using a reflecting means such as a digital micro-mirror device or a D-ILA device, to provide a printer for a recording material capable of forming an image on a recording material having a broader width with the image quality kept at a certain level.
Further, in the case where exposure is done using a digital imaging light, it is necessary to make a suitable exposure control for the conveying of a recording material; there is a problem, for example, how the fluctuation of conveyance speed etc. should be corrected.
It is another object of this invention, by using a digital imaging light, to provide a digital printer for a recording material capable of forming a high-quality image at a lower cost.
Accordingly, to overcome the cited shortcomings, the abovementioned objects of the present invention can be attained by a printer, a light splitting device and a method described as follow.
(1) A printer for recording an image on a recording material, comprising: a light source to emit irradiation light; a reflecting device to reflect the irradiation light, the reflecting device being integrated with a plurality of micro-reflectors, which are arrayed in two-dimensional directions of rows and lines, and each of which is independently controllable to vary a reflection angle of the irradiation light emitted from the light source; a light splitter to split reflection light reflected by the reflecting device; a light guide to guide the reflection light, split by the light splitter, to a predetermined position on the recording material; and a conveying device to move the recording material in a predetermined direction.
(2) A light splitting device used for recording a digital image on a recording material, comprising: a light developing element to split an irradiation light, having a two-dimensional surface comprising directions of rows and lines for receiving the irradiation light, and to form the irradiation light in a line.
(3) A method for recording a digital image onto a recording material, comprising the steps of: emitting irradiation light from a light source; reflecting the irradiation light by reflecting device integrated with a plurality of micro-reflectors, arrayed in two-dimensional directions of rows and lines, each of which is independently controllable to vary a reflection angle of the irradiation light emitted from the light source; splitting reflection light reflected by the reflecting device; guiding the reflection light, split in the splitting step, to a predetermined position on the recording material; and moving the recording material in a predetermined direction with respect to the reflection light, guided in the guiding step.
Further, to overcome the abovementioned problems, other printers and methods, embodied in the present invention, will be described as follow.
The first printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it that said printer comprises
a light source for emitting an irradiation light,
reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors,
splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts,
means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light obtained by said splitting means to specified positions respectively on the recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction.
The second printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it, that said printer comprises
a light source for emitting an irradiation light,
reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors,
a plurality of optical fibers having one end facing said reflecting means and the other end facing said recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, wherein
one end of each optical fiber is disposed at a specified position corresponding to said reflecting means.
The third printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it, that said printer comprises
a laser light source for emitting a laser beam,
reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation laser beam from said laser light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors,
splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts,
means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light obtained by said splitting means to specified positions respectively on the recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction.
The fourth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it, that said printer comprises
a laser light source for emitting a laser beam,
reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiating laser beam from said laser light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors,
a plurality of optical fibers having one end facing said reflecting means and the other end facing said recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, wherein
one end of each optical fiber is disposed at a specified position corresponding to said reflecting means.
The fifth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it that said printer comprises
a light source for emitting an irradiation light,
splitting means for splitting the irradiation light from said light source into a plurality of parts,
a plurality of reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting respectively the plural parts of the irradiation light obtained by said splitting means at the surface of said micro-reflectors,
a plurality of lenses for receiving the reflected light beams from the plural micro-reflectors of said reflecting means and conducting said beams respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction.
The sixth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it that said printer comprises
a light source for emitting an irradiation light,
reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors,
splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts,
means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, wherein
with respect to said plural parts of the reflected light, a portion of any one of said plurality of parts of the reflected light is made to overlap a portion of another neighboring one on said recording material, and in the case where the image to be formed has a uniform gradation, in any one of the parts of the reflected light, the light quantity of said overlapping portion is made lower than the light quantity of the remaining portion which does not overlap another.
The seventh printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it that said printer comprises
a light source for emitting an irradiation light,
reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors,
splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts,
means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light having a rectangular shape obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, wherein
said plural parts of the reflected light include an image which is compressed in the moving direction of said recording material, and an image is formed on said recording material by said moving means moving said recording material at a speed corresponding to the operation cycle of said micro-reflectors.
The eighth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it, that said printer comprises
a light source for emitting an irradiation light,
reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors to form a digital imaging light,
splitting means for splitting the digital imaging light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts,
means for conducting the plural parts of the digital imaging light obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, wherein
an objective optical system is disposed between said splitting means and said recording material, and said objective optical system forms an image of said digital imaging light on the surface of said recording material.
The ninth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it that said printer comprises
a light source for emitting a white light,
a color filter for transmitting the white light emitted from said light source,
reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light transmitted through said color filter at the surface of said micro-reflectors,
splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts,
means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and
moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, wherein
said filter includes portions transmitting blue, green, red, and achromatic light respectively, and is made to change over the portion for transmitting said white light in accordance with the image to be formed.
The first printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and it comprises a light source for emitting an irradiation light, reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors, splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts, means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction; therefore, it can make an exposure with an image of one frame split in the width direction (for example, in the direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the recording material), and owing to it, it is possible to form a high-quality image by increasing the number of dots per 2.54 cm (1 inch), even in the case where said reflecting means has a comparatively small number of micro-reflectors.
In addition, the term reflecting means used in this specification means, for example, the one that is put on the market by a trade name called DLP from the Texas Instruments Inc. in USA, and is capable of electronically controlling the reflection angle of each of the micro-reflectors independently, but it is not limited to this.
Moreover, it is desirable that the aforesaid splitting means is a mirror or a prism, because these can make up a splitting means with a high precision.
Further, if the aforesaid reflected light is split at intervals of specified number of pixels in the directions of rows and lines of said micro-reflectors, to form a plurality of rectangular-shaped parts of a digital imaging light, and an image is formed by combining said plural parts of digital imaging light to irradiate the aforesaid recording material, for example, by forming a plurality of parts of the digital imaging light having a rectangular shape with short shorter sides and joining them in the longer side direction, an image having a broad width can be formed.
Further, if the aforesaid plural parts of the digital imaging light irradiate the recording material, being arrayed in the direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the recording material, by making exposure repeatedly to a digital imaging light one after another in synchronism with the moving of said recording material, a large image can be formed.
Further, when an exposure is made with the aforesaid recording material being moved, if the end portions of neighboring pixels of the aforesaid plural parts of the digital imaging light irradiate the same area of said recording material doubly, the digital imaging light has no discontinuity at the joining portions, and a high-quality image can be formed.
Further, it is desirable that the aforesaid digital imaging light is split into a plurality of approximately square-shaped parts, which are arrayed approximately in a line, to irradiate a line-shaped area on the recording material along the first direction, and the recording material is moved in the second direction perpendicular to said first direction. If a digital imaging light having a shape of a square of equal sides is formed, in the case where a lens is disposed between the splitting means and the recording material, it is possible to make small the diameter of this lens, and owing to it, it is possible that the structure of the printer is made small-sized and the cost of the printer is made of low cost.
Further, if the end portions of a pair of the aforesaid parts of the digital imaging light adjacent to each other in the aforesaid first direction and the end portions of another pair of the aforesaid parts of it adjacent to each other in the aforesaid second direction doubly irradiate the same areas of the recording material respectively, the digital imaging light has no discontinuity at the joining portions, and a high-quality image can be formed.
Further, if an optical system is disposed between the aforesaid reflecting means and the aforesaid splitting means, and said optical system forms an image of the aforesaid digital imaging light on said splitting means or on a surface in the neighborhood of it, even in the case, for example, where the cross-sectional area of the [bundle of rays reflected by the micro-reflectors] reflected digital imaging light is large, the cross-sectional area of such a reflected light as this can be adjusted by said optical system in accordance with the size and shape of said splitting means, and an image having a higher image quality can be formed.
Further, if an objective optical system is disposed between the aforesaid splitting means and the aforesaid recording material, and said objective optical system forms an image of the aforesaid digital imaging light on the surface of said recording material, even in the case, for example, where the cross-sectional area of the bundle of rays of the digital imaging light from the splitting means is large, the cross-sectional area of such a reflected light as this can be adjusted by said objective optical system in accordance with the size of said recording material, and an image having a higher image quality can be formed.
In addition, the border of any two neighboring mirror surfaces of a mirror having a plurality of mirror surfaces as an example of the splitting means is not stable in its reflection condition; therefore, it is desirable to take some countermeasure such as making the portion black so as not to reflect light, or not using the portion of the reflecting means corresponding to that portion (portion forming the image on the border).
The second printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and it comprises a light source for emitting an irradiation light, reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors, a plurality of optical fibers having one end facing said reflecting means and the other end facing said recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, and one end of each optical fiber is disposed at a specified position corresponding to said reflecting means; therefore, by transmitting the reflected bundles of rays reflected by the respective micro-reflectors by using optical fibers, the reflected bundles of rays can be conducted to the specified positions on the recording material without enlarging the cross-sectional area (the size of pixel) of the reflected bundles of rays. For example, by making the other end of the bundle of the optical fibers have the shape of a thin rectangle with broadened sides, the longer sides can be enlarged in accordance with the shortening of the shorter sides, which makes it possible to form an image having a broad width. In this case, the number of pixels along the direction of the shorter sides in a single exposure becomes small, but by moving the recording material in the direction along the shorter sides, a large image can be formed.
Further, if the other ends of the aforesaid optical fibers are arrayed in a line in the direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the aforesaid recording material, an image having a broader width can be formed.
Further, if the aforesaid printer has a structure such that the aforesaid reflected light to be transmitted through the aforesaid optical fibers have been split at intervals of a specified number of pixels in the row direction or in the line direction of the array of the aforesaid micro-reflectors, to form a plurality of rectangular-shaped parts of the digital imaging light, and an image is formed by irradiating the aforesaid recording material by said digital imaging light, an image having an arbitrary size can be formed.
Further, if an optical system is disposed between the aforesaid reflecting means and the aforesaid optical fibers, and said optical system forms the image of the light reflected by said reflecting means on the one surface of said optical fibers or on a surface in the neighborhood of it, by making the reflected light form an image (focusing) on the one end of the optical fibers through said optical system (for example, a lens), an image having a higher image quality can be obtained.
For example, for a micro-reflector of the reflecting means having the size of 16 xcexcm square, by forming its image on the one end surface of the optical fiber with the size reduced to 4 xcexcm square, and using an optical fiber having the diameter of 2 xcexcm, an exposure of higher definition than that corresponding to the pixel size which the reflecting means it self comprises can be done. Moreover, by making the size 4 xcexcm square, a high-definition image of the level of 5000 dpi can be actualized even if deterioration of pixels occurs on the way of transmission of the digital imaging light.
In addition, it has been known that for a silver halide color paper, 600 dpi (600 pixels per 2.54 cm (1 inch)) is equivalent to the number of pixels per unit length which the color paper itself comprises, and even though the dot size is made finer, so much higher image quality can not be expected. In this connection, 600 dpi means the pixel of about 41 xcexcm square or circle. In this case, assuming that, for example, the diameter of the optical fiber is 10 xcexcm and the micro-reflector is 15 xcexcm square, by forming the image on the one end surface of the optical fiber with the size enlarged to 30 xcexcm square by a lens, the recording with 600 dpi can be carried out.
Further, if an objective optical system is disposed between the aforesaid optical fibers and the aforesaid recording material, said objective optical system conducting the light emerging from the other end of said optical fibers to the recording material, the scattering of light can be prevented at the time of irradiating the recording material. For such an objective optical system, for example, a SELFOC lens (array or plate) which is put on the market by Nippon Sheet Glass Co., Ltd. can be used, but it is not limited to this.
Further, it is desirable if the aforesaid optical fibers are formed as a bundle with a rectangular-shaped cross-section having the longer sides corresponding to the width of the aforesaid reflecting means and the shorter sides approximately perpendicular to them, and a plurality of said bundles are arranged. For example, if the optical fibers are arranged at random, the relation of correspondence between the pixels of the reflecting means and the image formed on the recording material can not be obtained, and the conversion of the digital data becomes troublesome. Against this, by doing in the above-described way, the other end side of the optical fibers can be divided into a plurality of blocks, and by confirming the relation at the time of operation, the conversion of the digital data can be easily made.
Further, it is desirable that, at the one end side of the aforesaid optical fibers, the bundle with layers stacked in the direction of the shorter sides is arranged corresponding to the array of the micro-reflectors of the aforesaid reflecting means, and at the other end side of said optical fibers, said bundle is arranged in an array of a single line in the direction of the longer sides.
Further, it is desirable that the shorter sides of the bundles formed at the other end side of the aforesaid optical fibers are arranged in such a manner as to agree with the moving direction of the aforesaid recording material, and further, the shorter sides of said bundles which are adjacent to each other are brought into contact or overlapped each other, because this can prevent the discontinuity of the image.
Further, by making each of the aforesaid plural bundles include a specified number (for example, a comparatively small number from 100 to 10,000) of optical fibers which are the same for each of them, to form a partial bundle in this way, it is possible that the handling of them is simplified and the adjustment of the position for exposure is made easy. Further, manufacturing of the apparatus can be made easy, and the conversion of data can be simplified. In this case, an image guide which is put on the market by Sumita Optical Glass, Inc., Sumitomo Electric Industries, Ltd., etc. can be used. The image guide is a bundle made up of several thousands-several tens of thousands of optical fibers having a diameter of 2-14 xcexcm to form a circular cross-section, and by using this, the reflected light from the reflecting means can be transmitted. In addition, such an image guide can be made to have a rectangular cross-section, and moreover, the adjustment of its shape can be done arbitrarily, for example, in a manner such that the one end side is made square-shaped and the other end side is made to have a shape of a long and narrow rectangle.
Further, if the mixing of the aforesaid reflected bundles of rays between the neighboring two or more bundles of optical fibers is prevented, by providing a light reflecting, absorbing, or intercepting layer on the outer periphery at the end portion of each bundle of optical fibers, the lowering of image quality owing to the mixing of bundles of rays can be prevented.
Further, if the mixing of the aforesaid reflected bundles of rays between the neighboring two or more optical fibers is prevented, by providing a light reflecting, absorbing, or intercepting layer on the outer periphery at the end portion of each optical fiber, the lowering of image quality owing to the mixing of lights can be prevented.
Further, it is desirable that a detecting means for detecting the light emerging from the other end of the aforesaid optical fibers, and by controlling the aforesaid micro-reflectors in accordance with the detection result by said detecting means, the recording material is exposed to the predetermined image. For example, in the case where light is transmitted by using a bundle of optical fibers, the relation between each of the micro-reflectors and the exposure position of the recording material is obtained by said detecting means, and by carrying out the conversion of the digital data on the basis of the result of this detecting, the desired image can be formed. Accordingly, the adjustment of the deviation of the position of the image can be made easily. In addition, for this detection, it can be thought of a mode of practice in which the adjustment is carried out using a detecting fixture, or a mode of practice in which a sensor is built in the printer for a recording material and, for example, at the time of turning-on of the electric power source, an automatic correction is made periodically.
Further, if the diameter of an optical fiber is made plural times of the pixel size based on the aforesaid micro-reflectors in order to make a plurality of lights from said micro-reflectors enter in a single optical fiber, and in the case where the reflected lights from a specified micro-reflector enters into a plurality of optical fibers, a control is carried out so as not to irradiate the recording material by the reflected light from said specified micro-reflector, by making said specified micro-reflector not to be used, the lowering of image quality can be prevented by making such a micro-reflector not to be used, in the case, for example, where a reflected light from the same micro-reflector enters into a plurality of optical fibers. Further, by making the digital imaging light composed of pixels of 20 xcexcm square, and transmitting it through a number of thin optical fibers, the lowering of image quality can be prevented.
The third printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and it comprises a laser light source for emitting a laser beam, reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiating laser beam from said laser light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors, splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts, means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction; therefore, an image can be formed by using a laser beam which is a stable parallel light, and a lens etc. are unnecessary, which makes the structure simpler. In the case of usual laser exposure, because the laser beam is applied by rotating a polygonal mirror at a high speed, there is a problem that non-uniform exposure is easy to occur by vibration; however, according to this invention, no movable portion except the reflecting means exists; therefore, a structure withstanding vibration can be provided.
The fourth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises a laser light source for emitting a laser beam, reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiating laser beam from said laser light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors, a plurality of optical fibers having one end facing said reflecting means and the other end facing said recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, and one end of each optical fiber is disposed at a specified position corresponding to said reflecting means; therefore, an image can be formed by using a laser beam which is a stable parallel light, and a lens etc. are unnecessary, which makes the structure simpler. In the case of usual laser exposure, because the laser beam is applied by rotating a polygonal mirror at a high speed, there is a problem that non-uniform exposure is easy to occur by vibration; however, according to this invention, no movable portion except the reflecting means exists; therefore, a structure withstanding vibration can be provided.
Further, it is desirable that the aforesaid reflected light is split at intervals of a specified number of pixels in the direction of rows or in the direction of lines of said micro-reflectors, to form a plurality of rectangular-shaped parts of the digital imaging light, and an image is formed by combining said plural parts of the digital imaging light to irradiate the aforesaid recording material.
Further, if the digital imaging lights reflected by the aforesaid reflecting means are reduced by a lens, before irradiating the aforesaid recording material, an image having an arbitrary size can be formed.
Further, by inserting a lens between the aforesaid reflecting means and the aforesaid recording material and forming an image of the digital imaging light reflected by said reflecting means on said recording material for exposure, an image having a higher image quality can be formed.
Further, in the case where the cross-sectional area of the aforesaid irradiation laser beam is smaller than the surface area of the aforesaid micro-reflectors integrated two-dimensionally, by providing a lens between the light source of said irradiation laser beam and the aforesaid reflecting means, and applying said enlarged irradiation laser beam to said reflecting means, the cross-sectional area of the laser beam can be made to correspond to the size of the micro-reflectors integrated two-dimensionally, which makes it possible to form an image having a higher image quality.
The fifth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises a light source for emitting an irradiation light,
splitting means for splitting the irradiation light from said light source into a plurality of parts, a plurality of reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the plural parts of the irradiation light obtained by said splitting means at the surface of said micro-reflectors, a plurality of lenses for receiving the plural parts of the irradiation light reflected by the micro-reflectors of said plural reflecting means and conducting them respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction; therefore, it is possible to conduct the light from a single light source to the recording material through a plurality of paths including a plurality of reflecting means, and the moving speed of the recording material can be made higher; therefore, an image having a higher image quality can be formed at a high speed.
Further, it is desirable that the aforesaid plural parts of the irradiation light reflected by the plural reflecting means is arrayed in the direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the aforesaid recording material for irradiating it.
The sixth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises a light source for emitting an irradiation light, reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors, splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts, means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, and with respect to said plural parts of the reflected light, a portion of any one of said plurality of parts of the reflected light is made to overlap a portion of another neighboring one on said recording material, and in the case where the image to be formed has a uniform gradation, in any one of the parts of the reflected light, the light quantity of said overlapping portion is made lower than the light quantity of the remaining portion which does not overlap another; therefore, it can be prevented that the amount of exposure becomes excessively large at the portion where said parts of the reflected light overlap each other, which makes it possible to form an image having a higher image quality.
Further, in the case where the image to be formed has a uniform gradation, it is desirable that the sum of the light quantity obtained by it, that a portion of any one of the aforesaid plural parts of the reflected light overlaps a portion of another neighboring one, is approximately equal to the light quantity of the remaining non-overlapping portion, because an image having a high image quality can be formed.
The seventh printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises a light source for emitting an irradiation light, reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated in two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors, splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts, means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light having a rectangular shape obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, and said plural parts of the reflected light include an image which is compressed in the moving direction of said recording material, and an image is formed on said recording material by said moving means moving said recording material at a speed corresponding to the operation cycle of said micro-reflectors; therefore, for example, by feeding a dot image compressed in the moving direction of the recording material, an image having a normal size can be formed in accordance with the moving of the recording material.
In addition, it is desirable that the aforesaid reflected light is compressed in a manner such that the shorter side comes to ⅓ or under of the longer side.
Further, it is desirable that the aforesaid reflected light is split at intervals of a specified number of pixels in the direction of rows or in the direction of lines of said micro-reflectors, to form a plurality of rectangular-shaped parts of the digital imaging light, and an image is formed by combining said plural parts of the digital imaging light to irradiate the aforesaid recording material.
Further, it is desirable that the printer has a structure such that the digital imaging light reflected by the aforesaid reflecting means irradiates the line-shaped portion of the recording material.
The eighth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises a light source for emitting an irradiation light, reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light from said light source at the surface of said micro-reflectors to form a digital imaging light, splitting means for splitting the digital imaging light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts, means for conducting the plural parts of the digital imaging light obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, and an objective optical system is disposed between said splitting means and said recording material, and said objective optical system forms an image of said digital imaging light on the surface of said recording material; therefore, an image of higher definition can be formed stably in comparison with the conventional technology in which digital imaging light is enlarged to irradiate the recording material.
Further, it is desirable that the printer has a structure such that the digital imaging light reflected by the aforesaid reflecting means irradiates the line-shaped portion of the recording material.
The ninth printer for a recording material of this invention is a printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises a light source for emitting a white light, a color filter for transmitting the white light emitted from said light source, reflecting means having a plurality of micro-reflectors, integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that the reflection angle of each of them can be independently controlled, for reflecting the irradiation light transmitted through said color at the surface of said micro-reflectors, splitting means for splitting the reflected light from said reflecting means into a plurality of parts, means for conducting the plural parts of the reflected light obtained by said splitting means respectively to specified positions on the recording material, and moving means for moving said recording material to a specified direction, and said filter includes portions transmitting blue, green, red, and achromatic light respectively, and is made to change over the portion for transmitting said white light in accordance with the image to be formed; therefore, for example, in comparison with the case where a filter having portions transmitting three colors respectively is used, by providing a portion transmitting an achromatic light, the density in the black area of the recording material is raised, and an image with little spreading of colors can be formed, even if the recording material is moved at a high speed.
Further, it is desirable that the aforesaid color filter has a shape of circular plate capable of rotating freely, the areas obtained by dividing the plate into four forms the portions transmitting blue, green, red, and achromatic light respectively, and a drive means for rotating said color filter in accordance with the image to be formed.
The tenth printer for a recording material of this invention is a digital printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it, that said printer comprises
a light source,
means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light, and
light transfer means for conducting said two-dimensional digital imaging light to the recording material, and irradiating the recording material by said digital imaging light for exposure,
said light transfer means is subjected to the re-arrangement or the movement of position in order that the number of pixels of said two-dimensional digital imaging light may be increased in one direction, and
said recording material is moved relatively in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the increasing of the number of pixels.
The eleventh printer for a recording material of this invention is a digital printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it, that said printer comprises
conveying means for conveying a recording material at an approximately constant speed, and
digital exposure means for making an exposure to a digital imaging light on a line-shaped portion in the direction approximately perpendicular to the conveying direction of said recording material,
said printer has a structure such that a circular plate member capable of rotating in connection with the operation of said conveying means is provided, and the moving speed of the outer circumference of said circular plate member is two or more times of the conveyance speed,
movement detecting means for detecting the amount of movement of said circular plate member moving at said speed of two or more times of the conveyance speed or of a member moving in contact with said circular plate member is provided, and
the result of detection by said movement detecting means is used in controlling said digital exposure means.
The twelfth printer for a recording material of this invention is a digital printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and is characterized by it, that said printer comprises
a light source,
means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light, by reflecting the light from said light source independently by each of the plural micro-reflectors arranged two-dimensionally, and
light transfer means for conducting said two-dimensional digital imaging light to the recording material, and irradiating the recording material by said digital imaging light for exposure,
a shutter means for transmitting and intercepting the light in the optical path from said light source to said recording material is provided, and
when said micro-reflectors are driven in order that their reflection angles may be changed over, said shutter means is brought into the state not to transmit the light from said light source.
The tenth printer for a recording material of this invention is a digital printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises a light source, means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light, and light transfer means for conducting said two-dimensional digital imaging light to the recording material, and irradiating the recording material by said digital imaging light for exposure, said light transfer means is subjected to the re-arrangement or the movement of position in order that the number of pixels of said two-dimensional digital imaging light may be increased in one direction, and said recording material is moved relatively in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the increasing of the number of pixels; therefore, an image having a broad width can be formed on said recording material by it, that said light transfer means is subjected to the re-arrangement or movement of position in a manner such that the number of pixels of the digital imaging light based on a single exposure from said light source increases in one direction; and further, because a large-sized image can be formed by making a plurality of exposures to the respective digital imaging lights, it is made possible to form an image having a high image quality, by increasing the number of dots per 2.54 cm (1 inch), even if the number of pixels based on a single exposure is small.
In addition, for the recording material, a silver halide color paper, a film for printing, a radiation-sensitive material for medical use, a recording material for direct plate making, etc. can be cited, but it is not limited to these. Further, for the means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light, a reflecting means such as a digital micro-mirror device or a D-ILA device can be thought of, but it is not limited to these, and for example, it can be used a liquid crystal panel (transmitting means) having a number of small pieces of liquid crystal (micro-transmitter portion), each of which is capable of independently being controlled for the transmitting state in which light is transmitted and the non-transmitting state in which light is intercepted, arrayed in the row and line directions.
Further, the aforesaid light transfer means has a structure such that it is an assembly of a number of optical fibers, of which the diameter is smaller (the outer diameter is 5 xcexcm, for example) as compared to the size of one pixel of the digital imaging light (13 xcexcm square, for example), and light is transferred by a plurality of optical fibers for each pixel of the digital imaging light. It is desirable that the number of pixels is increased in one direction by re-arranging the end, from which light emerges to irradiate the recording material, against the end surface on which the two-dimensional digital imaging light is incident, because it can be prevented a problem such that one pixel of the digital imaging light is not transferred at all, even if one of the optical fibers is broken, for example.
Further, if the aforesaid assembly of the optical fibers has a structure in which a plurality of bundles of optical fibers including a specified number of fibers are used, the shape of the outer circumference of the bundle of the optical fibers at the end portion is made to be a shape such that the orientation of the bundle is capable of being fixed in a specified direction by being provided with a projection or by being made rectangular-shaped, and it has a structure such that the position of each pixel at the end surface of a bundle of optical fibers, from which light emerges to irradiate the recording material, can be made to correspond to that of each pixel at the end surface, on which the digital imaging light is incident, exposure control can be carried out easily because the orientation of the bundles of optical fibers is fixed.
Further, it is desirable that the means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light comprises a plurality of micro-reflectors, which are integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and line direction in a manner such that each of their reflection angles is independently controlled, and the irradiation light from the aforesaid light source is reflected by said micro-reflectors; for example, such one as is put on the market with a trade name called DLP by Texas Instruments Inc. in USA and is capable of being controlled for the reflection angle of each micro-reflector electronically can be used for said means for generating the digital imaging light, but it is not limited to this.
Further, in the case where the re-arrangement or movement of position is carried out in order that the number of pixels of the digital imaging light may be increased in one direction, the number of pixels in the direction of the shorter sides is made to be at least 3 or larger, and it is carried out such a control as to obtain the specified amount of exposure by superposing exposures by the 3 or more pixels of the digital imaging light for one pixel point to be exposed on the aforesaid recording material; therefore, the above-described structure is desirable because the defect can be covered by the other pixels, even if, for example, some defect is produced in one pixel owing to poor light transfer etc.
The eleventh printer for a recording material of this invention is a digital printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises conveying means for conveying a recording material at an approximately constant speed, and digital exposure means for making an exposure to a digital imaging light on a line-shaped portion in the direction approximately perpendicular to the conveyance direction of said recording material, said printer has a structure such that a circular plate member capable of rotating in connection with the operation of said conveying means is provided, and the moving speed of the outer circumference of said circular plate member is made two or more times of the conveyance speed, it is provided movement detecting means for detecting the amount of movement of said circular plate member moving at said speed of two or more times of the conveyance speed or of a member moving in contact with said circular plate member, and the result of detection by said movement detecting means is used in controlling said digital exposure means; therefore, in the case, for example, where a plurality of lines or teeth for detecting the angle of rotation are provided along the outer circumference of said circular plate member, the pitch can be made large, which makes it possible to raise the precision of detecting the amount of movement.
Further, if the aforesaid conveying means has a roller shaft which is in contact with the recording material directly or through a belt, and the aforesaid circular plate member is fixed at the end portion of said roller shaft, the possibility to produce a rotation lag between the roller shaft and said circular plate member becomes low, and it is possible to improve the precision of detecting the amount of movement.
Further, if the aforesaid roller shaft is made of a metal, and by using a detector capable of confirming the angular position of the aforesaid circular plate member, the fluctuation of the conveyance speed at each of the specified angular positions during one rotation of said roller shaft is measured, and a correction of exposure control is made on the basis of the measured fluctuation of the conveyance speed at each of the specified angular positions, the fluctuation of the conveyance speed based on the deviation of the shape of the roller shaft etc. can be effectively corrected. In addition, it is desirable that said roller shaft is made of a metal, but the material is not necessarily limited to this so long as it secures the stability of the shape.
Further, if the aforesaid digital exposure means comprises means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light, and light transfer means for conducting said two-dimensional digital imaging light to the recording material, and irradiating the recording material by said digital imaging light for exposure, said light transfer means is subjected to the re-arrangement or movement of position in order that the number of pixels of said two-dimensional digital imaging light may be increased in one direction, and said recording material is moved relatively in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the increasing of the number of pixels of the digital imaging light, an image having a broad width can be formed on the recording material, by said light transfer means being subjected to the re-arrangement or movement of position in order that the number of pixels of said two-dimensional digital imaging light based on a single exposure by the aforesaid light source may be increased in one direction, and further, because a large-sized image can be formed by carrying out plural exposures to the respective digital imaging lights, an image having a high image quality can be formed by increasing the number of dots per 2.54 cm (1 inch), even if the number of pixels based on a single exposure is small.
Further, it is desirable that the aforesaid light transfer means has a structure such that it is an assembly of a number of optical fibers, of which the diameter is smaller as compared to the size of one pixel of the digital imaging light, and light is transferred by a plurality of optical fibers for each pixel of the digital imaging light, and the number of pixels is increased in one direction by re-arranging the end, from which light emerges to irradiate the recording material, against the end surface on which the two-dimensional digital imaging light is incident, because it can be prevented a problem such that one pixel of the digital imaging light is not transferred at all, even if one of the optical fiber is broken, for example.
Further, if the aforesaid assembly of the optical fibers has a structure in which a plurality of bundles of optical fibers including a specified number of fibers respectively are used, and the shape of the outer circumference at the end portion of the bundle of the optical fibers is made to be a shape such that the orientation of the bundle is capable of being fixed in a specified direction, for example, by being provided with a projection or by being made rectangular-shaped, and if it has a structure such that the position of each pixel at the end surface of a bundle of optical fibers, from which light emerges to irradiate the recording material, can be made to correspond to that of each pixel at the end surface, on which the digital imaging light is incident, exposure control can be carried out easily because the orientation of the bundles of the optical fibers is fixed.
Further, it is desirable that the means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light comprises a plurality of micro-reflectors, which are integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that each of their reflection angles is independently controlled, and the irradiation light from the aforesaid light source is reflected by said micro-reflectors.
Further, it is desirable that, in the case where the re-arrangement or movement of position is carried out in order that the number of pixels of the digital imaging light may be increased in one direction, the number of pixels in the direction of the shorter sides is made to be at least 3 or larger, and it is carried out such a control as to obtain the specified amount of exposure by superposing exposures by the 3 or more pixels of the digital imaging light for one pixel point to be exposed on the aforesaid recording material, because the defect can be desirably covered by the other pixels, even if, for example, some defect is produced in one pixel owing to poor light transfer.
The twelfth printer for a recording material of this invention is a digital printer for a recording material for making the recording material exposed to a digital image, and said printer comprises a light source, means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light, by reflecting the light from said light source independently by each of the plural micro-reflectors arranged two-dimensionally, and light transfer means for conducting said two-dimensional digital imaging light to the recording material, and irradiating the recording material by said digital imaging light for exposure, it is provided a shutter means for transmitting and intercepting the light in the optical path from said light source to said recording material, and when said micro-reflectors are driven in a manner such that their reflection angles are changed over, said shutter means is brought into the state not to transmit the light from said light source; therefore, it is prevented an imprudent recording owing to the light which is reflected while said micro-reflectors are driven, which makes it possible to record an image having a higher image quality.
Further, if the aforesaid shutter means comprises a rotary member provided between the aforesaid light source and the aforesaid plural micro-reflectors arranged two-dimensionally, said rotary member forming a light transmitting portion and a light intercepting portion, and by rotating said rotary member, said light transmitting portion and said light intercepting portion enter the optical path, an effective image formation becomes possible, because the transmitting and intercepting of light can be controlled at a high speed.
Further, it is desirable that the recording material is a silver halide color recording material, and color filters corresponding to the three colors of blue, green, and red are provided integrally with said shutter, because the structure is more simplified.
Further, assuming that the printer has a structure in which conveying means for conveying a recording material at an approximately constant speed and a circular plate member capable of rotating in connection with the operation of said conveying means are provided, and the moving speed of the outer circumference of said circular plate member is made two or more times of the conveyance speed, and that it is provided movement detecting means for detecting the amount of movement of said circular plate member moving at said speed of two or more times of the conveyance speed or of a member moving in contact with said circular plate member, and the result of detection by said movement detecting means is used in controlling said digital exposure means, in the case, for example, where a plurality of lines or teeth for detecting the angle of rotation are provided along the outer circumference of said circular plate member, the pitch can be made large, which makes it possible to raise the precision of detecting the amount of movement.
Further, if the aforesaid conveying means has a roller shaft which is in contact with the recording material directly or through a belt, and the aforesaid circular plate member is fixed at the end portion of said roller shaft, the possibility of producing a rotation lag between the roller shaft and said circular plate member becomes low, and it is possible to improve the precision of detecting the amount of movement.
Further, if the aforesaid roller shaft is made of a metal, and by using a detector capable of confirming the angular position of the aforesaid circular plate member, the fluctuation of the conveyance speed at each of the specified angular positions during one rotation of said roller shaft is measured, and a correction of exposure control is made on the basis of the measured fluctuation of the conveyance speed at each of the specified angular positions, the fluctuation of the conveyance speed based on the deviation of the shape of the roller shaft etc. can be effectively corrected.
Further, if the aforesaid light transfer means is subjected to the re-arrangement or movement of position in order that the number of pixels of said two-dimensional digital imaging light may be increased in one direction, and the recording material is moved relatively in the direction perpendicular to the direction of the increasing of the number of pixels of the digital imaging light, an image having a broad width can be formed on the recording material, and further, because a large-sized image can be formed by carrying out plural exposures to the respective digital imaging lights, an image having a high image quality can be formed by increasing the number of dots per 2.54 cm (1 inch), even if the number of pixels based on a single exposure is small.
Further, it is desirable if the aforesaid light transfer means has a structure such that it is an assembly of a number of optical fibers, of which the diameter is smaller as compared to the size of one pixel of the digital imaging light, and light is transferred by a plurality of optical fibers for each pixel of the digital imaging light, and the number of pixels is increased in one direction by re-arranging the end, from which light emerges to irradiate the recording material, against the end surface on which the two-dimensional digital imaging light is incident, because a problem such that one pixel of the digital imaging light is not transferred at all can be prevented, even if one of the optical fibers is broken, for example.
Further, if the aforesaid assembly of the optical fibers has a structure in which a plurality of bundles of optical fibers including a specified number of fibers respectively are used, and the shape of the outer circumference at the end portion of the bundle of the optical fibers is such one as to be capable of being fixed for its position, for example, by being provided with a projection or made rectangular-shaped, and if it has a structure such that the position of each pixel at the end surface of a bundle of optical fibers, from which light emerges to irradiate the recording material, can be made to correspond to that of each pixel at the end surface, on which the digital imaging light is incident, exposure control can be carried out easily because the orientation of the optical fibers is fixed.
Further, it is desirable that the means for generating two-dimensional digital imaging light comprises a plurality of micro-reflectors, which are integrated two-dimensionally in the row direction and in the line direction in a manner such that each of their reflection angles is independently controlled, and the irradiation light from the aforesaid light source is reflected by said micro-reflectors.
Further, it is desirable that, in the case where the re-arrangement or movement of position is carried out in order that the number of pixels of the digital imaging light may be increased in one direction, the number of pixels in the direction of the shorter sides is made to be at least 3 or larger, and it is carried out such a control as to obtain the specified amount of exposure by superposing exposures by the 3 or more pixels of the digital imaging light for one pixel point to be exposed on the aforesaid recording material, because the defect can be covered by the other pixels, even if, for example, some defect is produced in one pixel owing to poor light transfer etc.